


Miedo

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Gen, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traducción autorizada por el autor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977745) by [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

La llama de la vela parpadeaba, una perturbación en el aire detrás de él. Sherlock se tensó, su estómago enturbiándose. Reconoció este sentimiento, era una vieja emoción primaria y una que había experimentado antes. La diferencia esta vez fue que el miedo no era para él mismo.

Probó sus ataduras por segunda vez y sonrió interiormente . Era un error tan aficionado, atar a alguien a la silla , ¿este idiota no sabe nada ?

El hombre rodeó Sherlock lentamente, por lo que confía en su posición provisional de poder, ni siquiera mira a Sherlock mientras habla. "El médico es un luchador señor Holmes, tuvimos que... someterlo poco. Había pedido ningún daño duradero, pero... bueno, mis hombres están entusiasmados y yo odio restringirlos."

El estómago de Sherlock se volvió otra vez mientras sus manos se apretaron. Con confianza, arrogante, no le gusta ensuciarse las manos, arma de mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, debilidad en la derecha debido a una vieja herida de cuchillo. Sherlock contuvo la sonrisa que quería colarse en la cara. Sus manos estaban casi libres, los nudos estaban mal hechos. Con sobre confianza de nuevo, esta vez en sus lacayos para hacer un buen trabajo de una tarea simple.


End file.
